Her Secret Admirer
by flyeagle
Summary: Severus sends Hermione love letters really OOC *Rating is for chapter 8 only* This if my first fic-please review Hasn't lived up to its rating yet, but it will soon
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  I do not own the rights to Harry Potter et al  and am not making any money.

                                                            Chapter 1

     It was one week into the new term at Hogwarts and Hermione Granger was settling into her new role as Charms professor quiet nicely.  Harry Potter was also settling in at Hogwarts as the new flying instructor/ Quidditch coach.  Both Hermione and Harry were still getting used to calling all their old professors by their first names.  Well, that held true for Harry at least.  He had won the last stand against Voldemort in the last half of their seventh year and he was totally respected by all in the wizarding world.

     Monday morning at 7:30 Hermione and Harry were enjoying a leisurely breakfast in the Great Hall surrounded by their colleagues.  The one person who acted as if his life would be ten times better if he did not have to see Harry and Hermione everyday was Professor Severus Snape.  This particular morning Professor Snape swept into the Great Hall and took a seat to Harry's right.  

"Potter and Granger.  How nice.  Where is Weasley?  I guess the dream team has broken up at last."  Spat Professor Snape in a way that made dream team sound like a dirty word.  

After exchanging a look with Hermione, Harry said, "Good morning to you too, Severus.  Actually, Ron is coming to spend the day with us on Saturday. You already know that he has a job working with his father at the Ministry."  

"Oh, great.  Just stay out of my way this weekend why don't you.  I am in no mood for your silly, childish games."  Professor Snape said.  

     Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smirked.  

Harry asked, "Hermione, do you know if Ginny is going to be able to come with Ron?"  

"Yes, Harry, she'll be here.  Do you miss her that much?"  Hermione asked.  

"Yes, I miss her a whole lot."  Answered Harry.  

"Ah, Potter's got a girlfriend.  I suppose that Miss Granger cannot wait for Mr. Weasley, can she?  When's the last time either of you had a good snog session?"  

Harry gritted his teeth and answered quietly, "I could ask you the same question Professor Snape.  Our love lives are none of your business.  Yes, Ginny is my girlfriend, and yes, I do love her with my whole being.  Do not ask me about this again."  With this said Harry threw the dirtiest look in Severus' direction and left the table for his office.  

Hermione sat there for a few minutes and then said quietly, "Professor Snape, not that it is any business of yours, but I would like to defend myself against that last claim you made.  Ron and I are not dating.  We tried it once in school and decided that we were better friend than boyfriend/girlfriend material."  

Albus decided to jump into the conversation at that point and said, "Really, Severus, none of what was just said between yourself, Harry, and Hermione was any of your concern.  It is well known that you-"  

"Thank you, Headmaster."  Severus said.  

"What I mean to say Severus is that maybe you should work on your own love life before attacking others."  Albus added.  

"As I said, thank you, Headmaster.  I will think about that."  Severus repeated.

     At that moment the mail arrived, and several letters landed at Hermione's place at the table.  One was a letter from Ron and Ginny; one was a letter from her parents; one was a letter from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; and the last one had no return address.  This was just a bit puzzling.  She stuck this letter into her robes for later and receded to read the other three.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's letter was full of Weasley news.  One such tidbit was the surprising fact that Bill's wife had just had a baby.  

She shared this news with the rest of the table.  "Bill's wife Alice just had a baby, everyone.  Mother and son are just fine.  William Arthur Weasley weighed in at six pounds nine ounces."  The news was met with cheers all around.  

"Why, that is wonderful, isn't it Severus?  A new baby, let me add him to the list of future students."  Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.  

"Oh, yes, just wonderful, another Weasley generation.  How exciting."  Severus said dryly.

            Hermione ignored him and went back to her letters.  Her parents were fine.  They had just gotten back from a vacation in the South of France.  Ron and Ginny's letter was full of excitement over the visit that was scheduled for the weekend.  Hermione glanced at the time and realized she had thirty minutes to prepare for her first class.  Rising, she stuffed the rest of the letters into her robes and was in the process of walking away when she felt a hand on her wrist effectively stopping her movement.  

"Miss Granger, I am sorry for the way I acted this morning.  I've hurt your feelings and I am sorry."  Severus said.  

"Well, I guess I forgive you for it this time, Professor Snape.  I hope you have a good day.  I must go and prepare for my classes.  Thank you."  Hermione answered softly.  

"Good day, Miss Granger."  Severus replied letting go of her wrist and watching her leave the room.  

            Albus grinned at him and said, "When are you going to get around to telling her that you love her?  You heard what she said about Ron."  

"Albus, it's not that easy.  Who could ever love a former death eater like me?  She would be better off without me.  Anyway, I did write her a letter this morning.  I signed it secret admirer.  You have to promise that you won't stick your nose into this, Albus.  Let it go on for as long as it will.  Until I can judge for myself how she feels about me, please."  Severus said softly.  

Minerva scoffed at that, "Severus, really, secret admirer letters?  You're taking the coward's way out.  And besides this love you feel is not completely one-sided you know."  

Severus said, "Be that as it may, Minerva, I will do what I think is best for my own love life, thank you very much.  How in the hell do you know that she has feelings for me?"  

Minerva answered with a grin, "I wasn't her head of house for seven years for nothing you know.  During that time her feelings for you changed a great deal.  Nothing was ever said, but I was able to pick up on a couple of things.  Anyway, I don't know about you, Severus, but I have a class to teach in two minutes.  Good day."  

            Severus swore.  He had a lot to think about, but he also had a class to teach.  All the professors left the Great Hall for their classrooms.  Finally, the only person left at the head table was Albus.  

As he got up from his chair he said,  "As you wish, Severus.  I will keep my nose out of your business, but I may need to have a confidential talk with Harry."  

With that said Albus walked into his office to start his daily activities.  


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  HP is not mine; I am making no money off this.

Chapter 2

            That night, after dinner and a walk around the lake with Harry, Hermione retired to her chambers.  After a long soak in her bathtub she lie down on her bed with a book.  Suddenly she remembered the mysterious letter she had received that morning.  Walking to her desk where she had dropped all the letters upon entering her chamber, she picked up the letter in question and opened it:

Dearest Hermione,

     I just wanted you to know that I love you and think about you every waking minute.  I have loved you for a long time, but am afraid to tell you face to face.  To be honest, you could do so much better than me, so for now I will keep my identity a secret.  You may want to write back, if you do, please use the eagle owl in the owlery.  She'll know where to find me.

                                                                             With all my love,

                                                                             Your Secret Admirer

            This completely floored Hermione.  Quickly she took a piece of parchment, a quill,  sat down on her desk chair, and wrote out a reply:

Hi, I don't know what to call you.  Somehow opening this letter with "Dearest Secret Admirer" seems foolish.  I've never had a secret admirer before, so I don't really know how this works.  Do I know you well?  What can I call you?

                                                                             Sincerely,

                                                                             Hermione Granger

After she finished her reply, Hermione went to the owlery and sent her reply with the eagle owl.  When she got back to her chambers the book lie forgotten on the bed as she lie there and thought of her own secret love.  She had been in love with Professor Severus Snape since the end of her fifth year.  It was a secret love, one that even Ron and Harry knew nothing about.  She wished he would love her, but figured that that was not going to happen.  ~Maybe I ought to give this secret admirer a chance.  Merlin knows that Severus could never love me.  I'm a Gryffindor though and though.  He's a Slytherin.  Love doesn't happen between people who come from those houses. ~  Nevertheless Hermione fell asleep and dreamt of a future with Severus, which was something she was sure could never happen.

Meanwhile in Severus' Chambers

            Severus was grading papers in his chambers and thinking about his chambers.  He was wondering if she had read the letter and if she was going to respond.  Just than his owl, Orion, flew in the open window and dropped a letter on the stack of graded papers in front of Severus.  

            "Ah, Orion.  What is this?"  Severus asked while picking up the letter.  

            His heart sped up when he realized that the letter was from Hermione.  He picked up a piece of dry toast and offered it to Orion as he read the letter.  He smiled a certain places and than pulled out a piece of parchment to reply.  

            Before he began the letter he told Orion, "You may go back to the owlery old girl.  I do not wish for you to deliver this until the morning."

            With that said he watched as Orion ruffled her feathers and flew out the window.  After a few minutes careful consideration he began a letter to his love:

Dearest Hermione,

          I agree that opening a letter with the words "Dearest Secret Admirer" would be foolish indeed.  In any case, I believe it would be permissible for you to call me Rus.  I have already shared one of my deepest secrets with you.  That being that I am in love with you and have been for years.  What about yourself?  What is your deepest secret?  If you feel uncomfortable about sharing that, than please just tell me about your day.  I, for one, had an all right day today.  I hope you had a good night, and I wish for you the brightest day.  Goodbye for now, My Love.

                                                                                                          Rus

          After setting the letter aside, Severus made a mental note to take a trip to the owlery early the next morning.  For now he would put aside this infernal grading and go to bed.  As he lie in bed his thoughts and dreams were only of Hermione and their future.

A/N:  Hermione's thoughts are enclosed in (~).  I am sorry this took so long to update.  I have had lots to do in regards to my college classes.  That is my only excuse.  This story is coming along nicely.  The lemony chapter (8) is almost done.  I have a question, do you all want me to write the wedding or to just write an epilogue?  Let me know.

Flyeagle~Faye


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  The Harry Potter characters are not mine, and I am not making any money off of this.

Chapter 3

            The next morning Hermione was in great spirits.  She had slept wonderfully and the only thing on her mind was whether or not her secret admirer would write back or not.  She was gently teasing Harry about Ginny when Professor Snape walked into the room.  

            "Good morning, Professor."  Hermione said.

            "Good morning, Severus."  Echoed Harry.

            "Good morning, Professors Potter and Granger." Replied Severus, happy that his Hermione was in such a good mood.  

            Hermione sat there staring at her plate.  She really wanted to share the news of her secret admirer with someone, but was unsure about whom to tell.  She thought, ~ I guess I could just sit Harry down and tell him everything, but what if this whole thing is a joke that he and Ron came up with?  Maybe I ought to wait until the weekend and ask them both about it.  Yes, I could sneak some veritaserum in their pumpkin juice at dinner and afterwards we could take a walk around the lake and I could ask them then.  If they aren't playing a joke on me than I know this is the real thing. ~

            Her mind made up she slowly smiled and turned back to Harry.  "So, Harry, did you hear from Ginny at all yesterday?"  She asked.

            "Yes, of course I have.  There was an owl waiting for me in my chambers last night.  I'm just- oh, never mind, you all don't need to hear about my thoughts."  Harry answered slowly turning red.  

            "What is it, Harry?  What's on your mind?"  Albus asked.

            "Well, Albus, you all know how much I love Ginny.  I want to ask her to marry me this weekend.  I know she loves me, but I don't know what she would think about being my wife."  Harry answered.

            "What happened to not speaking about your love life, Potter?"  Severus asked nastily.  

            Hermione glared at Professor Snape, and turned to Harry.  Taking his hand, she said, "Harry, how can you honestly ask yourself that?  Ginny has loved you ever since she was eleven years old.  She'll say yes, I know she will."  

            Harry smiled at Hermione and squeezed her hand.  He said, "Thank you, Hermione, I know you are right.  And, Severus, I will ignore your comment.  I am in too good of a mood today to let it bother me."

            After Hermione had glared at him Severus had withdrawn into himself.  He was once again sorry for upsetting his Love.  ~Why do I always have to be such a prat to Potter?  He really is a great person. ~ He thought.   

At Harry's mention of his name he jerked his head up (he had been staring at the table) and said, "I'm sorry, Potter, forgive me for that irrational comment.  We all know how much Ginny and yourself love one another."

"Well, Severus, that is about the nicest thing you have ever said to me."  Harry said.

            At that moment the mail arrived.  Hermione watched with wide eyes as the eagle owl that had taken her letter the night before flew toward her with another letter in his beak.  Severus, Minerva, and Albus all watched out of the corner of their eyes as she took the letter from the owl, offered it a bit of her toast and sent it on its way.  Grinning shyly, she stuck the letter into her robes for later.  She jumped up from the table and left the Great Hall with her apologies saying that she had to go prepare for class.  Harry watched her go with interested, and than made his own excuses and walked out of the Great Hall ready to face the day.  

            "So, Severus, did she respond last night?"  Asked Albus.

            "Not that it is any business of yours, but yes she did."  Replied Severus.

            Everyone sat back as they absorbed this news.  Severus took a deep breath and buried his head in his hands.  ~This is going to be a long day.  I hope I did not scare her away.~  He thought.

A/N:  Here's the next chapter.  Thanks so much to all my reviewers.  Special thanks to Darkfire for all the comments.  I've got another question.  Since this is kind of a H/G fic too, would you all like to see Harry's Proposal to Ginny?  And, I have pretty much decided to make a separate wedding and epilogue, mainly because I am thinking about doing a double wedding ceremony for both SS/HG and HP/GW.  What do you guys think?  Let me know.

Flyeagle~Faye 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

            Right after dinner, when he knew Hermione would be with Potter Severus sent a bouquet of flowers to her chambers.  The bouquet included roses in the color of the four houses (red, yellow, blue, and green) as well as a black rose to signify his favorite color.  He had enchanted the roses so that they would never die.  With that done Severus settled down and began to mark papers once again, waiting, (quiet impatiently if the truth be told) hoping that Hermione would answer his latest letter.  He smiled softly when he thought of the message on the card that he had sent with the flowers, 'With  all my love. Rus.'

            He hoped that she would get the secret message he had thought up when he had sent the flowers.  That message was, 'No matter what houses we are from, I still love you.' 

            Harry and Hermione were walking out by the lake.  Harry had noticed the way that Hermione had began to act after receiving that letter earlier that morning at breakfast.  

            "Hermione, what's bothering you?  What is the matter?"  Harry asked feeling concerned.

            "Oh, Harry, please don't ask me right now.  I will tell you when I am ready, but I am just not ready to talk about it just now."  Hermione answered.

            "Ok, Hermione, but you know you can tell me anything, right?  I mean we've known each other for twelve years."  Harry said gently.

            "Oh, Harry, it's just that I love him so much, and I know that he could never feel the same.  To top it off I have been receiving these letters from a secret admirer and I don't know what to do."  Hermione said bursting into tears.

            "What!  Calm down and tell me slowly.  You are in love?  Is it Ron?"  Harry asked baffled.

            "No, Harry.  I've been in love with Severus for such a long time, but there is no way that he could love me."  Hermione whispered.

            "You are in love with Sev?  That's wonderful!  Oh, Hermione, you thought I would be upset with you, didn't you?  I'm not.  I am just so glad that you have finally found someone to love.  But, what is this about a secret admirer?  Harry asked.

            "You did not write them?  Do you know if Ron would do something like that?  Hermione asked.

            "No, Hermione, I would not do anything like that.  Not to you.  Not in a million years.  Ron would never do something like that either, besides he's too preoccupied right now.  He's fallen in love with Cho, and she is all that is on his mind as of late."  Harry said.

            "Ron and Cho?  Wow, I would never have guessed.  Well, anyway, I've been receiving love letters from a secret admirer.  This is only the second letter, but I just don't know what to do about it.  I want to remain faithful to Severus."  Hermione said pulling the letter from her robes and showing it to Harry.

            ~Thank Merlin I did not have to use the veritaserum. ~ She thought.

            He took the letter and raised an eyebrow, "Have you read it yet?"  He asked.  

            She shook her head and motioned for him to read it aloud.  He did, and she almost burst into tears again at the point where she was told that she could call him Rus.  

            "Hermione, it is going to be ok.  I will help you figure this out.  Maybe it is Severus.  After all the last three letters of his name spell Rus."  Harry said.

            "Oh, Harry, how I wish that were true.  I love him so much, but that is just wishful thinking."  Hermione said.  

            "Come on, I am going to go escort you to your chambers, and get you into bed, and than I am going to go have a talk with Albus."  Harry said, gently leading her back to the castle.

            They met up with Albus in the entrance hall.  "What is the matter?  Miss Granger…Hermione, are you okay?"  Albus asked, concerned.

            "She will be fine, Albus, perhaps you could get a hold of Severus and have him send some dreamless sleep potion up to Hermione's chambers?  She has had quiet a shock and needs to rest."  Harry explained.

            "I'm right here, Mr. Potter, I will of course give you some dreamless sleep potion for Miss Granger."  Said Severus coming out of the shadows.  He handed Harry the vital.

            Hermione whimpered and turned her face into Harry's chest.  "It's alright, Hon." Harry whispered in her ear.

            Turning to Albus Harry asked, "Albus, may I speak with you in a few minutes, Sir?"  

            "Of course, Harry."  Albus answered.

            "Thank you, I am going to get her into bed, and than I will meet you in your office.  Oh, and Sir, this is the result of a certain letter she received this morning."  Harry said motioning to the sobbing young woman in his arms.  

            As he was saying this he had glanced at Severus out of the corner of his eye, and had noticed how pale the other man had become after the words had been said.  While Harry helped Hermione to her chambers Severus had a house elf take the roses from her chamber to his.  He was heart broken.  He had done this to her.  He had made her cry.  He would keep the roses for her in his chambers, and maybe someday he would be able to give them to her.  

            Once Harry had gotten Hermione calmed down long enough to take the potion, he got her into bed, and watched over her for a few minutes until she was fast asleep.  Letting himself out of her chambers he made his way to Albus' office.

A/N:  Sorry for the absence.  I will try to update more frequently.  I have just had a lot to do in regards to school work, but will try to get back into updating at least once a week.  Let me know what you all think.  Please R& R.  Thanks. Flyeagle~Faye


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter and am not making any money off of this story.

Chapter 5

            After saying the password (lemon drops) Harry bounded up to Albus' office and was startled to see that Severus was already there looking very guilty.  

            Albus glanced from one to the other before addressing Harry, "Is Hermione asleep?"

            "Yes, Albus, she is.  If you want to know why she was a complete wreck, you could ask Rus here.  I am sure he knows the answer to that."  Harry answered.

            Albus' eyes widened, "Harry, you figured it out on your own then?  Severus, I can't believe that you used something so close to your own name."

            "Well, Headmaster, I wanted her to guess.  Harry, did she figure out the truth, did you point it out to her?"  Severus asked.

            Harry started and glanced at Severus.  To have Severus call him by his given name was strange indeed.  "Severus, she wouldn't believe me.  She says she loves you, but is afraid you could never feel the same.  She did not want to believe me, she called it wishful thinking."  Harry explained.  

            "Oh, my poor little love."  Severus whispered as he started out of the office.

            "Do not make me put you in a full body bind, Severus.  Let her sleep tonight.  I know you want to fix this, but tomorrow is soon enough for that."  Harry said pulling out his wand.

            "Yes, Harry, you are right.  Should we perhaps explain to Ron and Ginny about this?"  Severus asked.

            "Yes, Sev, I think that is a great idea.  Let me floo them."  Said Harry.  He looked at Albus to gain permission.

            At Albus' nod Harry took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the flames shouting, "Ron Weasley."  

            A minute later Ron's face appeared in the flames, "Hi ya Harry!  What's going on?" 

            "Ron, could you and Ginny come on over right now?  I have some news for the two of you."  Harry asked.

            "Sure, Harry, no problem.  Hang on a minute and I will get Ginny and be right there."  Ron answered fading out.

            A few minutes later, Ron and Ginny stepped out of the fireplace.  "Hey Mate!"  Ron said as he hugged Harry.

            "Hi, Ron, long time no see."  Harry said.

            Than Harry stepped forward and enveloped Ginny in his arms.  After kissing her gently Harry pulled away and whispered, "I love you, Gin."

            "I love you too, Harry.  I've missed you so much."  Said Ginny.

            "Me too, Hon, me too."  Harry said letting Ginny go and stepping back.

            "Harry, where's Hermione?"  Ron asked concerned.

            "She's in bed, Ron.  I'll explain shall I?"  Harry answered glancing at Albus and Severus for help.

            Gesturing to the chairs around the fireplace Albus took a seat.  Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Severus followed suit and also sat down.

            "Ron and Ginny, I wish to offer my apologies for being such a mean git to you all these years.  The three of you are three of the most wonderful people I know.  You are all powerful members of the magical community in your own rights."  Severus said.

            "Wow.  I thought I would never hear anything like that coming from you.  I accept your apology."  Ron said reaching to shake hands with Severus.

            "Yes, Professor, I also accept your apology."  Ginny said nodding at Severus.

            "In that case do you suppose you could call me Severus or Sev?"  Asked Severus.

            "Yes, I think we can manage that, Severus."  Ginny answered after sharing a look with Ron.

            "Harry-" Ron started to ask.

            "I'm getting there, Ron.  This morning I began to see that Hermione was withdrawing into herself, and I got worried about her.  I asked her about it this evening, and she broke down in front of me."  Harry said.

            "She cried in front of you?  But she's never done that before."  Ron said flabbergasted.

            "Yes, Ron.  Now back to my story.  She asked me if either of us would ever wrote her secret admirer letters just to tease her-"

            "We'd never do that."  Ron exclaimed.

            "Yes, Ron, that's what I told her.  Anyway, she told me she had been receiving secret admirer letters from someone.  She let me read one, and than she told me a secret she's apparently kept to herself for a long time."  Harry said.  

            At this he paused and looked at Severus and said, "I want you to remember my threat about the full body bind, okay, Sev?"  Severus swallowed and nodded.

            "Okay, she told me that she had been in love with Severus for years, but did not think that he could love her.  She didn't know what to do about the letters.  When I suggested that her secret admirer could be Severus, she told me that that was just wishful thinking.  By this time, she was so worked up that I got her some dreamless sleep potion and put her to bed.  Okay, Ron, now you can ask questions."  Harry explained.

            Ron exclaimed, "But Severus, how do you-   I mean do you, er, love her, too?" 

            "Severus said, " Yes, Ron, I do love her.  I believe Harry put it nicely the other day- I do love her with my whole being.  I'm sorry, Harry, but I had to borrow that."

            "That is all right, Severus.  That explains everything perfectly."  Harry replied.

            Albus and Ron said, "Then what you need to do is tell her how you feel, Severus.  Not through letters, but face to face."

            "Not tonight though.  No, Ron, you may not go wake her up.  She needs her sleep.  Tomorrow is soon enough for all of that."  Harry added.

            Everyone agreed to that and went off to bed.


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter et al.  I'm just having fun with them.

Chapter 6

            The next morning when Hermione woke up she lie in bed and thought about the things that had happened the previous day.  She couldn't believe that she had broke down in front of Harry.  She felt like a total idiot. ~ Well, I guess I ought to get ready for the day.  I do have classes to teach~ She thought as she got up out of bed and got dressed.  Walking down to the Great Hall she tried not to think about Severus and the fine mess her life was in at the moment.  She kept her head down all the way into the room therefore she did not notice the two extra people sitting at the Head Table until she had almost gotten there.

            At Ron's, "Hi there, Hermione." Her steps faltered and she would have fallen except for the hand that had snaked out and grabbed a hold of her wrist at the last moment.

            "All right there, Hermione?"  Severus asked as he guided her into her seat and let go of her wrist.

            "Yes, thank you Professor Snape." Hermione answered softly staring into his eyes for a moment before turning to look to her right.

            She exclaimed, " Ron!  Ginny!  You are several days early.  Oh, I am so happy to see you."

            "Hi Hermione, Harry flooed us yesterday evening and we came early."  Ron said jumping up from his chair to hug Hermione.  

            "We heard some rather interesting things last night.  Do you want to talk about anything?"  Asked Ginny.

            "Er…maybe later ok, Ginny?"  Hermione answered.

            "Hermione, Albus and I will be taking both Harry's and your classes for the day, so that you may spend some time with Ron and Ginny."  Minerva said.

            "That's really nice of you both, thank you."  Harry said.

            Hermione smiled slowly looking around at Harry, Ginny, and Ron.  

            "You know what you need Hermione?"  Ron asked only to be interrupted by Hermione who asked, "Other than a snog session, what would that be?"

            "Yes, well, besides that—er we are going to go to Hogsmead.  It'll be just like old times."  Ron answered turning red after hearing Hermione's question.

            "Yes, Ron, that is a wonderful idea."  Hermione said.

            "Well, if that is settled then let's be on our way.  Boy, I can't wait to get to the Three Broomsticks and have a butterbeer or two."  Harry said grinning.

            That decided the four young people chorused their goodbyes and set out for Hogsmead.  Severus left the hall for the dungeons to ready for his classes.  He was in a fairly good mood knowing that he would be able to explain himself to Hermione that evening.

A/N:  I am so sorry this chapter was so long in waiting.  I am through with classes for the semester and am looking forward to being able to finish this story for you all.  Hope you like this installment!  ~flyeagle~Faye


End file.
